The present invention relates to the textile industry and, more particularly, to the field of textile splicing and methods.
In the textile industry, yarn is formed of a plurality of slivers. To form the yarn, however, various steps are required to obtain the type and texture of the yarn desired. During sliver processing, sliver is often provided for shipment and use in cans or other containers which allow a first end of the sliver to be drawn or pulled from the can. A second end of the sliver is often left available for splicing to the first end of another can. This splicing is conventionally accomplished by a hand-type braid, twist, or other connection between the second end of the first can and the first end of the second can to join these respective ends of sliver together so that when the first can of sliver empties, the second can is ready to go for additional sliver processing. This hand-type braiding or twisting of the sliver has also become somewhat of a specialty of different textile personnel in sliver handling and processing. This manual procedure, however, can be time consuming, labor intensive, costly, inconsistent from person to person forming the braid or twist, and often is not strong or secure enough when the sliver is further handled or processed.
Other types of automatic splicing systems have been developed over the years. Examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,389 by Onoue et al. titled xe2x80x9cSliver Piecing In Spinning Machines,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,722 by Akiyama titled xe2x80x9cSliver Piecing Device Having Fiber Entangling Needles And Air Jets,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,241 by Haigh et al. titled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Combining Fibres Formed Into Slivers For Supply To Textile Machinery,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,318 by Becker et al. titled xe2x80x9cMethod And Device For Making A Knot-Free Thread Connection By Splicing,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,323 and 4,982,563 each by Stahlecker and each titled xe2x80x9cSliver Splicing Arrangement For A Spinning Machine,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,725 by Strew titled xe2x80x9cSliver Piecing Device,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,520 by Gagnon titled xe2x80x9cProcess Of Splicing Tow,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,758 by Stahlecker et al. titled xe2x80x9cProcess And An Arrangement For The Piercing Of A Sliver,xe2x80x9d Japanese Patent Document Application No. 05105652 by Takashi titled xe2x80x9cSliver Joining Apparatus In Spinning Machine,xe2x80x9d and German Patent Document No. 90-210593/28 titled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Splicer For Roving On Ring-Spinning Framexe2x80x94Has Needle Arrangement To Felt Fibres.xe2x80x9d These automated systems, however, can be quite expensive to install, can be costly to operate, can have various complex mechanical and/or electrical problems, can take up additional floor space in manufacturing environments, can be bulky and awkward to use, and can often require extensive special training for personnel or the hiring of special personnel to oversee this automated equipment.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for splicing slivers of yarn during formation and processing which is compact, relatively simple to use, and readily portable. The present invention also advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for splicing various types of textile slivers which is relatively inexpensive and does not require extensive personnel training to understand and operate. The present invention additionally advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for splicing various types of textile sliver which allows the user to easily handle, carry, and tote and which is of such a size as to be easily inserted into a pocket of a garment or a carrying case worn by the user. The present invention still also advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for splicing textile sliver which forms a substantially secure connection between ends of sliver being spliced or joined for later handling and/or processing. The present invention further advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for splicing textile sliver which is less complex, easy to repair or replace parts, and is readily adaptable to various splicing needs and situations.
More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for splicing selected portions of sliver which preferably includes a needle carrying member having a plurality of needles to engage sliver when positioned adjacent thereto, a needle engaging member positioned to receive the plurality of needles from the first needle carrying member when the plurality of needles engage the sliver in a closed position, and a hand-activated needle actuation device connected to the needle carrying member and the needle engaging member to position the needle carrying member in an open position so that the plurality of needles is spaced-apart from the needle engaging member to allow sliver to be spliced to be readily positioned therebetween and responsive to grippingly closing at least portions of the hand of a user to actuate the engaging of the needle carrying member with the sliver and the needle engaging member when the sliver is positioned between the needle carrying member and the needle engaging member so that the engaging of plurality of needles of the needle carrying member with the needle engaging member thereby defines a closed position.
The present invention also advantageously provides an apparatus for splicing sliver which preferably includes a first handle portion having at least one sliver engaging member, a second handle portion positioned to receive the at least one sliver engaging member in a closed position, and a pivot member associated with the first and second handle portions to allow either the first or second handle portions to pivot about the pivot member between respective open and closed positions. The open position preferably is defined by portions of the first handle member having the at least one sliver engaging member being spaced-apart from portions of the second handle portion positioned to receive the at least one sliver engaging member, and the closed position preferably is defined by the at least one sliver engaging member of the first handle portion being received by the portions of the second handle member when positioned closely adjacent thereto. The apparatus preferably further includes a biasing member associated with the pivot member and positioned to bias either the first or the second handle portions in a preselected biased position.
The present invention additionally provides an apparatus for splicing sliver which preferably includes a first handle portion having a first handle body and at least one sliver engaging member detachably connected to the first handle body to thereby define a cartridge member, a second handle portion pivotally connected to and positioned to receive the at least one sliver engaging member and pivot between open and closed positions. The open position is preferably defined by the at least one sliver engaging member being spaced-apart from portions of the second handle portion positioned to receive the at least one sliver engaging member, and the closed position preferably is defined by the at least one sliver engaging member of the first handle portion being received by the portions of the second handle member when positioned closely adjacent thereto. The apparatus preferably also includes a biasing member positioned to bias either the first or the second handle portions in a preselected biased position.
The present invention further provides methods of splicing sliver. A first method preferably includes grippingly closing a handle portion of a sliver splicer having at least one sliver engaging member by the hand of a user so that the at least one sliver engaging member engages and splices sliver positioned adjacent thereto and releasingly opening the handle portion by the hand of the user to thereby release the spliced portion of sliver from the at least one sliver engaging member.
Another method of splicing sliver, according to the present invention, preferably includes closing a handle portion of a needle engaging member having a plurality of needles so that the plurality of needles engages and splices sliver positioned adjacent thereto and opening the handle portion of the needle engaging member so that the plurality of needles release the spliced portions of sliver therefrom.
Yet another method of splicing sliver according to the present invention preferably includes joining first portions of sliver with a plurality of needles each having a recessed portion to engage and intertwine with adjacent second portions of sliver, the plurality of needles being connected to a body portion so that the body portion and the plurality of needles in combination define a needle cartridge member and replacing the needle cartridge member with an auxiliary cartridge member also having a body portion and a plurality of needles connected to the body portion.
The apparatus and methods of the present invention provide additional manufacturing, handling, processing, and formation flexibility in the use of the splicers for sliver. For example, manufacturing personnel can walk around a facility with an apparatus of the present invention positioned in a pocket, holster, or harness when the splicing apparatus or splicer is preferably in a locked closed position so that the manufacturing personnel can readily remove the splicer, unlock the splicer, accomplish the splicing function, relock the splicer, and return the splicer to the pocket, holster, or harness. Additionally, the splicing apparatus of the present invention can be strapped to a chain or belt which can enhance carrying and portability. Further, when one or more needles or other sliver engaging members are damaged, according to one embodiment of the present invention, a cartridge member can readily be removed which carries the needles and replaced with an auxiliary cartridge member. This cartridge replacement, for example, prevents the need to replace the entire splicing apparatus and saves money and reordering time. Also, because the splicing apparatus is portable, compact, and relatively of simple construction and low cost, many different types of manufacturing personnel can use the splicing apparatus and can readily order additional or readily replace the entire splicing apparatus if desired without incurring extensive costs.